Not applicable.
Not applicable.
In general, the present invention relates to a floral shipping container for shipping flowers in a growing medium, such as water, and a method for shipping a flower in a growing medium, such as water. Generally, the floral shipping container is provided with a base portion, at least one tube, and a lid.
The base portion is substantially rigid. The base portion is provided with a sidewall, an upper end, a lower end and a retaining space encompassed by the sidewall, the upper end, and the lower end thereof. The upper end of the base portion can be open, and the lower end of the base portion can be closed. The tube defines a reservoir adapted to receive at least one flower and the growing medium. The tube is supported in the base portion by the upper end of the base portion such that at least a portion of the tube extends into the retaining space of the base portion. The lid is supported by the base portion such that the lid extends above the upper end of the base portion to encompass the flowers disposed in the tube.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when the following written description is read in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims.